


Crazy = Genius

by TheEmeraldWitch



Series: Crazy = Genius [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, reader is Tony's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: That one time you broke into Stark Tower.
Series: Crazy = Genius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Crazy = Genius

It had started with a dare.

Well, not really. Technically, it had started with a few high school kids, some drinks, and an ill-advised game of Truth or Dare.

"(Y/N), truth or dare." Flash said.

"Um," You took a minute, faking deliberation. "Dare."

"I dare you..." Flash swirled around for a moment, as if dizzy, and you snorted, taking another sip from your beer. "to break into Avengers Tower."

Now, really, what were you supposed to do? Say no? The kids around you had seen you hack the Pentagon _voluntarily_. They weren't going to just let you get away with not doing it.

Only having had half a drink was going to work in your favor for this one, wasn't it? "First of all, it's _Stark_ Tower." You said. "And second of all...let me get my laptop, and let's go."

You drove with the rest of the Academic Decathlon team (minus Peter, and plus Betty) to Stark Tower. You sat in the car, staying inside as you pulled out your laptop. It was nearing three in the morning, so you doubted that anyone in the tower was awake.

It wasn't child's play to hack FRIDAY. 

"Ugh," Flash whined. "Hurry up!"

"Could _you_ , hack Tony Stark's AI, Flash?" MJ asked. Flash didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"Everyone, shut up, I need to concentrate. This isn't like the Pentagon, it's not easy. And it's definitely not like Spider-Man's suit, Ned, so don't even suggest trying to do it like we did that."

It took a solid ten minutes more before you finally got in, letting out a whoop and dashing out of the car. It was child's play to pick the lock on the door and slip past the guard, darting into the elevator and pushing yourself up against the side wall as the doors closed.

You tapped your foot, agitated as you waited for the elevator to drop you off on the floor that you had selected. "This was such a bad idea." You muttered, taking out your phone to make sure that FRIDAY stayed down while you got the confirmation picture that you needed.

The elevator dropped you off in what you assumed was the Avengers' living room, and you poked around for a minute, sitting on the couch to take your picture. _This is nice._ You thought. _I don't know what I expected, Tony Stark is paying for it. I wonder why...Shouldn't that be SHIELD's job?_

You were shaken from your thoughts by the sound of a gun cocking behind your head.

"Get up." You stood, turning to face Natasha Romanoff. "Put your hands up."

You put your hands behind your head, swearing internally.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Um...I'm (Y/N)," You said. "And I'm here because my idiot friends dared me to break in."

"How did you even get in here?"

"...I hacked FRIDAY."

"How? That should be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, but it wasn't exactly easy. The Pentagon was child's play compared to it, I'm impressed."

"You hacked the Pentagon?"

"I don't know why I admitted to that in front of someone who can legally arrest me, but yeah."

"Put FRIDAY back online."

"Yeah, okay." You took out your phone, fingers flying across the screen.

"Good evening, Agent Romanoff." FRIDAY's Irish lilt echoed around the room.

"Huh. Didn't think she'd have an accent other than American."

"Hello, Miss (Y/N)." FRIDAY said.

"Hey, FRIDAY. Sorry about that, by the way. Idiot friends, you know how it is." You weren't entirely sure why FRIDAY was being nice to you, but you decided to go with it.

"FRIDAY, is (Y/N) a threat?"

"No."

"What do you have on her?"

"(Y/N) has no official last name, and lives with her adoptive aunt in Queens. She goes to Midtown High School for Science and Technology, and is on the Academic Decathlon team. As mentioned previously, she hacked the Pentagon when she was fifteen, and is now sixteen. She has no listed powers, other than genius-level intellect."

"Why don't you care that she's here?" Romanoff asked.

"I am programmed to not harm any member of the Stark family, unless they become a threat to the world at large."

"Excuse me?" You exclaimed. "I mean, I didn't know why you were being nice to me, but I was certainly unaware that I'm a _Stark_ , of all the things. How did you even know that?"

"Your fingerprint left traces of DNA in the elevator."

"You were offline."

"I was kept at bay. Online, but unable to stop you or alert anyone in the tower. There's a difference."

"Oh. Um. Agent Romanoff, if you don't mind, could you please put the gun down? I don't want to get shot, and you could probably kill me without it."

"You're right, I could. And I'd rather not shoot a teenager." Romanoff put her gun on the coffee table. "So, idiot friends?"

"Yep. They're smart, we go to a smart people school, but daring someone famously willing to do just about any dare to break into Stark Tower was...not their best idea."

"No shit." Natasha said. "Where are they now?"

"In my friend's car, probably wondering where I am. It was supposed to be an in-and-out trip, but then you caught me."

Natasha sighed. "Look. I'm not that mad that you managed to break in, but it's certainly something that you did. How about you come back tomorrow morning - that's a Saturday, right? - and you'll show Tony how to fix his AI. I don't want this happening again."

"Okay." You stood up to leave. "Before I go, my confirmation picture was just me on the couch, but can I make it one with you instead?"

"What the hell, sure."

You took the picture and went back downstairs, waving to FRIDAY as you left. You got back into Flash's car, holding out your phone. They passed it around as you pulled out your parking spot. 

"What happened in there?" Betty asked.

"Oh, I got caught and invited back."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
